


Maybe baby

by Ethnicpuggz



Series: Maybe baby [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), New Girl, The Adjustment Bureau (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack Crossover, My own personal mcu, alternative universe, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethnicpuggz/pseuds/Ethnicpuggz
Summary: Sequal to you lost me.Darcy is pregnant and doesn't know who the father is.Drama, comedy and probably blood ensues due to darcy choice in men.





	1. Holy shit darcy

_Previously..._

_"This is all well and good, but can we go back to figuring out who the father to that kid is."Frank snapped making all eyes go on him._

 

_"What to that what!?"Darcy gaped not thinking she'd ever see that guy again._

 

_"Baby your pregnant."Billy sighed._

 

_"And your about a month along."Jack continued surprising her with his presence._

 

_"And you had your little rodeo with all of us, and I can't speak for them but I know I wasnt gloved up."Frank scowled._

 

_"Oh my God."Darcy gaped at the men._

 

" everyone out. "Jane snapped. 

Thor stood at her side and stared the men down until one spoke. 

" ill be waiting to talk when youre ready babe. "Billy said softly walking over to darcy and pressing a kiss to her forehead before nodding at Jane and leaving. 

" Frank. "Jack said breaking Frank's deep train of thought. 

" Let's give her space, take me back to my room. "he requested looking down. 

Darcy felt so shirty but she couldn't speak. 

Frank did as he was told and Jane closed the door behind them. 

" I'm so sorry darcy. "Jane sighed flopping on the bed next to her. 

" I-I don't know what I'm gonna do Jane i-i"she stuttered tears slipping from her eyes. 

"we'll figure it ou darcy." Jane sighed hugging her friend

* * *

 

"Darcys awake." natasha said standing up straight and looking down at bucky hog tieing rumlow.

"let's head down." he puffed.

"Jane has requested that we leave her be for the night, so things happened and she's upset." natasha frowned.

Bucky pushed past her to head to medical. 

When he arrived Jane and thor had apparently left because darcy was alone looking at her phone. 

"Leave a message, I'll get back to you when I can." he heard the answer machine of Brock say and darcy curse trying to call him again.

Bucky frowned looking down. 

She still loved him. 

And he beat the shit out of him, maybe for a good cause but if she were to find out she'd hate him. 

And he realized that no matter what he did not want that.

"is someone out there?" she called out making him flinch.

" its just me doll." he called back opening the door and coming out of the dark.

"oh hey Jamie." she smiled up at him making him smile.

"I tried to uh-call you." she said looking down and he frowned checking his phone to see three missed calls.

"shit I didn't even know." he cursed making her giggle.

"still having trouble with the phones old man." she jibed sitting up more and patting the side of her bed making room for him.

He sat next to her and she grabbed his cold bloodied hands. 

"this isn't yours is it?" she gaped and he shook his head.

"well that's good? Isn't it." she asked and he pursed his lips tilting his head slightly in a shrug making her laugh.

"you going all silent on me again Jamie." she asked nudging his side and he chuckled giving her a shrug.

"ill just text Jane, she's getting me some clothes at home, but I think I wanna go home now, can you help me?" she asked looking up at him with those big doe eyes.

But her apartment was a bloody mess. 

She was gonna walk into that? 

Hell no. 

"I can't." he whispered and she frowned.

"I mean, uh there was an incident in your apartment so its probably not the best idea for you to go back there just yet." he explained.

"oh.. Do I wanna know?" she asked and he shook his head.

"alright, well the I guess I better get comfy." she sighed stretching out and he smiled at the action.

"hey did you uh. Maybe want to stay." she asked slightly nervously.

"course" he said kickin  his boots off and stretching out next to her.

She cuddled up to his side and he layed with her hair staring up at the ceiling.

She held him tight her for a bit and he glanced down seeing her eyes shut tightly making him frown.

She looked scared. 

Why was she scared?

* * *

"I'm real sorry Jack I didn't know who she was." Frank sighed helping Jack back into bed. 

"she's not mine so I'm not mad Frank, just surprised. Aren't you married?" he asked giving him a slight side eyes. 

"you didn't hear?" Frank gaped. 

"hear what? My life's been all fucked up for the past three years, haven't heard much of anything."he admitted and Frank looked down. 

" My wife she uh-she died. Whole family actually. "he said looking out the window. 

" holy shit Frank. I'm so sorry. "

" I ain't been doing much good since then. There's a lotta blood on my hands now. "he said giving a humourless laugh. 

" Was there...did somebody? Who did that to you frankie, we'll blow their fucking brains out. "he sneered making Frank smile looking down. 

" you always were the gunner on our team weren't ya rollings. "he chuckled shaking his head. 

" and look, darcy does mean a lot to me and I want her happy and healthy but she's free to do whatever she wants. "Jack said avoiding Frank's eyes. 

" yeah I got a situation like that too."he smirked 

* * *

Brock woke up in a cell. 

" what the fuck."he groaned. 

" this is just a holding pen till we get this mess sorted. "natasha said appearing outside of the cell. 

" i didn't mean to shoot him. "Brock scoffed looking down. 

" why did you run if you were not guilty. "natasha asked. 

" I had alot on my mind. I fucked up, I screwed up everything and I don't know how to fix it all I know is that I have to fix this mess. "he said honestly. 

" get yourself cleaned up and come back in a few days. "Clint said opening the door. 

" Clint! "natasja snapped. 

" I just got a call from Jane, we need to go, and so does he. "he said throwing rumlow his phone seeing darcy had called over ten times.

" shit. "he cursed walking out of the complex. 

* * *

 

 


	2. I've always loved you.

When darcy woke up the following day at Tony's place she stared up at the ceiling in deep thought. 

She was pregnant. 

She had no idea who the father was. 

She barely knew two of the men. 

One she couldn't stand. 

And the other. 

Well she had mixed feelings about. 

He'd always been such a good friend, and apparently was responsible for a lot of the things that made her fall in love with Brock in the first place. 

He was very sweet. 

And he was in a hospital bed all alone right now. 

"shit." she cursed closing her eyes before getting out of bed.

* * *

Jack was lying in his bed trying to think of anything but darcy. 

But he just couldn't. 

He thought back to when they first met and couldn't help but smile. 

She was full of fire and felt soft in his arms. 

He could barely speak to her. 

He'd never been so nervous around a woman before. 

But she was so beautiful. 

And he missed his chance as soon as Brock got his hooks in her. 

All he could do was be a good friend and stand aside. 

The door cracked open and Jack sighed. 

"Frank I'm not in the mood for visitors." he said staring at the ceiling. 

He could move his neck and had regained feeling in his shoulders and fingers, but he really just wanted to be alone. 

"I'm not Frank but message received." squeaked a small voice making his eyes bulge as he tried to sit up for her. 

"darcy? Wait don't go." he begged as he felt a pain in his spine punishing him for rushing. 

"oh Jack." she gasped rushing to his side to hold him as he rode out the pain. 

"d-do you need me to get the doctor?" she asked cupping his cheek and he smiled weakly up at her. 

She looked like an angel. 

Her dark hair framing her face, full lips and the bright light behind her wasn't helping her look less angelic. 

"no, just.. I don't need anything." he whispered. 

_Nothing but you._

"I hate seeing you like this jack." she said stroking his cheek. 

"I'm so sorry." she whimpered making him frown and she sobbed. 

And then like magic he managed to raise his arm. 

It was slow 

And it hurt like hell as a burning sensation lit his right arm. 

He moved it from his side to the hand on his cheek. 

"don't cry." he grit out, her eyes opening wide when his hand landed on hers. 

"please" he grunted his eyes slammed shut from the pain. 

"J-jack you moved your arm." she smiled brightly. 

"doctor thinks with how my recovery is going, could be in physio therapy learning how to walk again in a few weeks." he said opening his eyes to meet hers. 

"weeks!?" she gasped. 

"maybe less, Brock wasn't the only one to survive hydra sweetheart, they gave me some of that super soldier cocktail." he said with a bit of a sneer. 

Darcy stared at him with that lip caught between her teeth before she used her free hand to wipe her tears away and locked her lip.

"I'm so glad you're OK." she whispered before leaning down and kissing him. 

He moved his face forward when she moved back to kiss her again and she sighed into the kiss cupping his jaw with both hand as they kissed. 

They broke apart when a nurse came in and turned beet red. 

"I-uh so sorry, Mr rollins heart rate just spike but-uh I guess now we know why." she nervously giggled before bowing her head as she left. 

Darcy laughed and Jack smiled brightly up at her as she did. 

"darce." he said softly making her turn back to him. 

"yes?" she asked somewhat nervously. 

"can you... Can you come on the bed and lay with me for a bit" he asked keeping his eyes locked with her. 

She nodded giving a small smile as she blushed. 

She snuggled up to his side and he nuzzled his face in her hair. 

"they told me you came almost everyday." he said after a while..

She nodded and cuddled up to him more. 

It hurt a bit but the rush of endorphins she gave him just being in close proximity softened it. 

"thank you." he said quietly letting his eyes close. 

Soon he could hear her breathing even out and smiled looking down at her.

* * *

She slipped out of the room later that night as Jack slept.

The amount of pain killers they gave him knocked him out cold. 

She ran into Steve on the way back to her fathers apartment and he smiled before wrapping her in a bear hug. 

"Steve." she grinned happily hugging him back. 

"I'm glad your feeling better darce." he said putting her on the ground again. 

"so am I, who knew not eating right is bad for you?" she deadpaned making him laugh. 

"well I guess we're just gonna have to start making some changes to our diet then won't we" he said pointedly. 

"ya know, I see your stern face but all I can hear is 'so you got detention'" she said mimicking his video. 

"smarty pants." he playfully nudging her. 

"but I see what your saying and yes, me and the cinnabun will be eating well from now on." she smiled jutting her chin up to look at him. 

His face was confused and she gaped slightly. 

"oh-oh no. You didn't know." she said looking away. 

"know? Cinnabun?" he said confused. 

"OK, just uh, keep this on the low." she said leaning into him and looking around. 

"I'm pregnant." she whispered. 

"your pregnant!?" he gushed lifting her in the air and spinning her around. 

People walking past stopped in their tracks and stared at the two. 

"I can't believe it, your gonna have a baby!? Holy cow, I'm so excited." he all but shouted making her glare at everyone around them. 

"Steve." she said in a hushed yell. 

"no wonder your glowing, I wasn't gonna say anything cos you always look great but wow do you look like a painting darce" he continued making more people stop to state. 

"I'm so happy right now, we're gonna have a little darcy running around soo-" he stopped seeing darcy alarm and he looked around seeing a couple of people recording him. 

"oh no." she sighed her eyes widening. 

"delete that." Steve snapped at the people who continued to move through the busy halls, those with phones disappearing into the crowd. 

"shit Steve, now we gotta go see pepper." she sighed loudly moving to the elevator. 

* * *

Billy russo held his phone tightly in his hand as he re-read the headline. 

"mystery woman having captain americas baby" darcy was being held in the air by a very happy captain America. 

He threw the phone into the fire and clenched his teeth. 

He hadn't even realised he wanted to be a father until the prospect of him being one came about. 

But he did. 

He wanted to be a father. 

And he wanted darcy Lewis to be the mother of that child. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Baby daddy blues

The news spread like wildfire. 

After one week the she had been put on a home detention of sorts.

"I'm not the father." Steve sighed as bucky angrily made himself cereal.

"not what the world thinks." bucky shrugged.

"bucky I'm not the father, I know you liked her but she's going through to much to think about relationships." Steve said with conviction.

"I didn't just like her punk." bucky said looking down.

"I loved her, and I thought that maybe when she found out what a asshole that prick was she'd give me a chance." he admitted looking at his best friend.

"but now she's pregnant and the possible father's all love her." he sneered.

"well. Not all of them." Steve corrected.

"ya know, just cos she's pregnant doesn't mean she can't live you too. But if she were, could you raise another man's child bucky?" Steve asked folding his arms.

Bucky stared at his friend before going silent. 

"until you have an answer, leave her be." his friend sighed leaving the apartment

* * *

"what are you eating." Jane scoffed watching Darcy inhale another icing covered pickle. 

"Don't knock it Jane, it's so fucking good." Darcy moaned before returning to her phone and dialing Billy's number 

"Hello Darcy." he answered making her swoon a little bit. 

She'd been missing Billy. 

Maybe it was the baby head making her think about him so much. 

"Billy, uh hi." she said unable to think properly now that he was on the phone. 

"how are you?" he asked politely. 

"I'm good, I just wanted to call to uh- let you know that Steve's not the father." she rushed out and there was a pause. 

"you're sure of who the father is?" he asked lowly. 

"well, no but I know for a fact its not Steve." she giggled shyly. 

She loved his voice and god it was doing things to her right now..

"are you OK?" he asked seriously. 

"huh? Oh yeah- sorry i-" 

"can I see you?" he asked cuttigf her off. 

Darcy looked around seeing Jane packing up her stuff to meet up with thor. 

"when?" 

"now." 

That made her smile. 

"ild like that." 

And that's how she ended up with a very naked Billy russo below her. 

He'd kissed her as soon as he arrived and she craved him more than the food she'd been eating. 

"you taste like icing and pickles." he chuckled as he removed his jacket before kissing her again. 

"I'm sorry, the baby wanted it." she giggled as he lifted her up. 

"isn't it a bit early to be blaming the baby." he winked before kissing her deeper 

"besides don't apologise, that's my favourite snack." he smirked. 

"maybe the spawns yours then." she giggled as he plopped her down on the bed. 

"here's hoping babe." he said eyeing her like she were prey as he started unbuckling his pants. 

* * *

 

Jack was making great progress in his rehabilitation. 

He had regained feeling in most of his body, although it still hurt trying to walk. 

But now at least he could move his torso with little to no pain so getting around the complex in a wheelchair was fine for the most part. 

He hadn't seen Darcy since the news about Steve broke out, but she'd called and explained everything to him which he was greatful for. 

"you good Jackie." a voice called from behind him. 

"better than frankie." Jack smirked spinning around in the chair 

"oh you can do tricks now?" Frank snickered patting Jack's shoulder. 

"ill put one of these wheels up your ass if you don't can it." jack chuckled. 

"how you doing jack." Frank asked seriously. 

"good, I've been walking around with crutches more, just using this while I go to my office and start up a new mission." he shrugged. 

"they got you working already? Jesus." Frank mused. 

"nope, I meant for the thing that were doing. I told you ild do everything in my power to help you Frank. I meant it." Jack said leading him to his office. 

* * *

Darcy curled up to Billy's side and he smiled wrapping his arms around her. 

"youre an amazing snuggler." she commented making him chuckle. 

"I've missed you, we should go on a date." he said nuzzling her neck. 

"I've missed you too. But I can't leave." she sighed. 

"can with me, lets have a shower and go.." he smiled getting up and dragging her with him into the shower. 

They walked out hand n hand and Darcy smiled up at him. 

"fall in love with me yet?" he smirked not looking down. 

"not yet" she smirked stubbornly. 

"exactly babe, yet." he winked pulling her against him. 

* * *

 

 


	4. Morning sickness sucks

Billy had swept darcy out of the complex and taken her home with him when she felt an overwhelming sickness in her gut.

"I'm sorry." she groaned as he knelt beside her rubbing her back with one hand and holding her hair up with the other.

"don't be sorry, my spawn is just telling you she doesn't like the food you've been giving her, and from what I could taste I don't blame her." he chuckled.

"you said you liked that junk." she argued sitting up before hunching over and hurling again.

"I do, but I'm also not a growing fetus." he smirked tucking her hair back.

"I should go home, I'm sorry we couldn't go on a date." she whined sitting back from the toilet.

He shook his head helping her up and moving to wet a wash cloth with warm water wiping her face and throwing it back to the sink. 

"come with me." he said softly leading her to his bed room.

He gave her one of his shirts to change into and pulled out a robe. 

She smiled at him pulling it on as he went back to his closet putting on pyjama pants and taking of his shirt. 

"wanna watch a movie with me?" he asked turning the TV on. "

" that sounds awesome Billy. "she smiled jumping in bed next to him

* * *

Brock looked down at his hands nervously as he reached the apartment. 

" what do you want. "Frank scoffed opening the door. 

" Frank? The hell are you doing here. "Brock asked dumbfounded. 

But he froze as Jack came into view behind him. 

His best friend. 

Stuck in a wheelchair because of him. 

" brock."Jack nodded. 

" Jack-I uh. I just-. "

" Come in, let's talk. "Jack said turning in the chair. 

They all sat in Jack's living room awkwardly when Frank stood pulling his hoodie up. 

" who wants coffee. "he asked looking at Jack who gave a small smile in understanding at the man. 

" yeah, pleas, caramel mocha with extra whipped cream. "he orderd making Frank grimice 

" you really want to be diabetic don't ya. "he chuckled before looking at Brock. 

" uh - yeah, just whatever your having. "he said awkwardly. 

Frank nodded making his way out. 

" So. Why are you here brock. "Jack asked looking up. 

" I wanted to check on you. Tell you I'm sorry. "brock said looking down. 

" Are you? Or did you just wanna tell me that. "Jack asked tiredly. 

" Course I am jack. I never meant to do this to you, I didn't even realize I had shot until-until i"

"had my blood all over your hands?" Jack cut off. 

Brock frowned looking down at his lap. 

"exactly." 

Jack sighed. 

"Brock, Did you ever love her?" he asked catching brock off guard. 

"I-... I don't know." he said honestly. 

"I thought I did, when it was all over, but I've had time to think and I'm not sure." 

"I do." Jack said his jaw clenching. 

"I always have. Do you have any idea how much it hurt doing all that shit for you." he snapped making brock frown. 

"getting her coffee, making sure that her birthday presents were good enough, remembering all the shit about her you couldn't be fucked remembering. Why couldn't you just let me be with her!? You never loved her and I fucking did!"he barked out. 

" You just needed someone to make that bitch jelouse and hey it worked and you got her so fuck everyone else right brock? "

" brock gets what he wants when he wants it because he can talk his way out of anything and now, the girl I love, the girl you abandoned is pregnant and I fucking pray that child isn't yours. "Jack hissed. 

Brock stood not wanting to listen anymore. 

" No, you sit the fuck down and listen you asshole. "Jack sneered getting out of the chair and howling in pain at the action. 

The door swung open and Frank deposited the coffees hastily on the bench as he rushed to Jack's side. 

" what's going on in here? "Frank frowned helping jack back into his chair. 

" Who else could be the father "Brock snapped ignoring Frank. 

Frank looked up with a glint of guilt. 

" all of us. "Jack said gravely. 

" and Billy. "Frank interjected. 

" Billy!? Billy fucking russo. "

* * *

 

Darcy smiled as Billy snuggled close to her, rubbing her belly as she ate snacks.

"Do you think ild make a good father." he asked staring at the screen. 

Darcy was taken aback. 

"Uh I-I don't know what a good father is so I'm probably not the best ask." she said lowly making him frown. 

"your father wasn't a good one?" he asked softly. 

"He's tony stark. He's a genius, but he didn't know I existed until I was 15 and even then he'd send cheques to my mom every month. I had never met him until new York happened and then we found out he had another kid." she explained. 

"you have a sibling?" he asked. 

"I have four. 2 sisters, kat and max and our brother Jason." she listed off making him smile as her eyes shone with pride. 

"and my little brother Peter." she nodded. 

"I didn't know that." he smiled holding her a bit closer. 

"do you have family around?" she asked and he shook his head. 

"I'm an orphan." he shrugged. 

"oh, I didn't know that." she said sadly. 

He smiled nuzzling her hair. 

"well maybe we can start learning more about each other." 

 

* * *

 


	5. Unexpected.

When darcy arrived back at the complex the next day she was almost knocked over by a very annoyed Frank. 

"woah, sorry shorts tack didn't see ya there." he joked catching her before she hit the ground.

"story of my life." she sighed straightening up.

"weren't you locked up cos of the whole cap thing." he mused folding his arms.

"He's not the father, like captain America would give me the time of day like that." she scoffed looking down.

Damn hormones were making her feel things a lot harder than she usually would. 

"naw don't be like that. C'mon, let's get coffee." he said running a hand over his beard and using his phone quickly.

"oh OK. Yeah that sounds nice." she smiled walking next to him a bit awkwardly.

* * *

'baby mamas home, taking her for coffee before she comes up, let me know if you don't want her up there with him.' 

Jack Read the text from behind his desk and frowned. 

"what are you and Frank working on anyway." brick asked looking over his shoulder. 

"someone ordered a hit on his family." Jack said typing away at his keyboard. 

"he has a family!?" brock scoffed. 

"had. 2 kids and a wife." Jack replied grimly. 

"Holy shit." brock sighed sitting next to his friend. 

"what-what do you think he's gonna do if he's the father? You think they'd get together?" brock asked curiously. 

"Frank's not in a place where he's looking to settle down, maybe one day. But not now." Jack shrugged before taking a sip of coffee. 

* * *

"one machiato and a white hot chocolate with whipped cream please." Frank said with a bright smile that gave darcy a fright.

"you hungry?" he asked meeting her eyes and startling her. 

"I'm OK." she blushed. 

Frank eyed her curiously before paying for the drinks and leading her to a booth. 

"Look I don't know what you've heard about me. And I don't wanna stress you out but I-uh I just wanna let you know that I'm probably not father material." he said looking down as they waited for their coffee. 

"I've read your file." she said eyeing him. 

"yeah? That scare you?" he asked lowly. 

"nope. It actually made me very sad, I'm so sorry for your loss." she said reaching for his hand. 

He heald her eyes as she stroked his hand with her thumb. 

"nobody deserves what you have been through and I think that what you've done, even if not legally correct, is very u derstandable Frank." she said softly. 

"I'm a piece of shit, and If I'm the father I gotta let you know that I won't make a good one." he said looking down. 

"says who?,is that what you've decided?" she asked. 

"no I-just, sweetheart how can I be anything else." he said with a humourless laugh. 

"I think that you'd be as good a father as you decide to be." she said honestly making him tilt his head. 

"If you don't wanna be a father, you don't have to be Frank. We hooked up in a bar after my messy break up. 

I am prepared to raise this child alone, I'm not expecting anything from anyone ok?" she said reassuringly. 

He stated at her for a moment. 

"your a good person. Darcy Lewis." he said with a small smile. 

"so are you. Pete Castiglione." she smirked making him laugh. 

Their drinks arrived and she arched her eyebrow at the drink. 

"by the way this isn't coffee." she complained. 

"your pregnant.no caffeine shortstack." he chuckled at her pout. 

"seriously!?" she groaned. 

* * *

They continued talking and darcy realised just how tired Frank looked. 

His eyes looked sort of like buckys in a sense. 

Dark and worn out. 

He kept poking fun at her but his laugh never fully reached his eyes. 

"Frank." she said softly and he looked up at her 

"what's up?" 

"come home with me." she said moving to get up. 

"what." he asked dumbfounded. 

She stood and extended her hand. 

"come home with me." she repeated keeping eye contact with him. 

He felt as if he were under a trans. 

Then he noticed how pretty she actually was 

He skin was glowing, her long hair framed her face beautifully and her lips. 

Shit. 

He found himself taking her hand with little restraint and they walked together like that all the way to her apartment. 

When they got to her door she opened it and he stood frozen. 

"come in." she ordered looking back at him. 

"what are we doing Lewis?" he sighed raking a hand over his face. 

"resting." she shrugged. 

He stared at her for a moment before entering the apartment and shutting the door behind him. 

"Restihg?" he asked. 

"You look tired Frank." she said walking towards him. 

"you don't have to be tired forever" she whispered wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. 

"you've done all that you could Frank, she would be so proud of you." she said softly and he froze up. 

And for a moment. 

Whe he looked down he saw his wife in his arms and he fell to his knees hugging her close to him. 

She held him as he cried and when he finished sobbing darcy helped him up. 

What she was not expecting was for him to slam his lips down on hers. 

She met every kiss tho as he walked her back to the nearest wall. 

He lifted her up easily and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he made easy work of his shirt and started on hers. 

He was like a man in need and maybe he was. 

He needed someone to tell him that he was gonna be OK. 

He gathered her hair in one hand and kissed down her neck as she moaned clawing at his back. 

He walked them to her room and almost tore her pants off. 

Not that she minded. 

He pulled his own pants down and reached down between them as they kissed to play with her clit. 

She moved his hand away, needing him to feel good more than she. 

She lined him up and he sank into her with a moan. 

Soon enough he was pounding her into the mattress. 

She was moaning so loudly she was sure they could be heard from outside but she didn't care. 

He was fucking her with such need and passion that she didn't care at all. 

By the end of it all he fell asleep in her arms and she smiled down at him before alowing herself to fall asleep too. 

* * *

Later that evening he woke up still wrapped up in her and couldn't help but smile. 

He felt more rested than he had in months. 

His phone began to ring and he sighed answering it. 

"hey." he answered. 

"You coming back or we gonna meet up tomorrow." Jack asked. 

"ill come by tomorrow, sorry so thing came up." he said trying to mask the guilt. 

"no worries, how was darcy today?" Jack asked making Frank feel even worse. 

"good, she was OK." he said awkwardly. 

"good, hey man thanks for the heads up today, i don't think she needs to see him just yet." Jack said and Frank felt darcy stir next to him 

"it's fine, look ill call you tomorrow OK,." he said lowly and darcy turned wrapping her arms around him. 

"yeah, no worries. Till then, brother.," Jack said before hanging up. 

Frank stared up at the ceiling. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how's everyone liking the story?  
> Who wants to guess who the father is and who's everyone's fave so far?
> 
> Comments make me update faster


	6. The other women.

When Darcy woke up Frank was gone. 

She hadn't expected him to stay, and she definitely didn't expect a note in his place when she woke up. 

'I'm no good short stuff, I wish I could be.'

She frowned before checking her phone. 

Jane had asked her for help with data entry while she worked on a new project with Tony. 

Darcy was more than happy to sink her teeth into work. 

Men were more complicated than James poorly written notes that she needed to transcribe. 

She put the note away and went about her morning routine,only stopping twice to check for a baby bump as she got dressed.

When she arrived at Jane's lab she and Tony were already nose deep in machinery. 

"the issue has been taken care of." pepper announced greeting Darcy in a hug.

"thank god, I don't think I could've taken another week in lock down." Darcy groaned.

"oh puh-lese lady you were sneaking in and out with your prospective baby daddies like no one was watching." Tony scoffed not even looking up.

"that was literally yesterday, and side note:Stop watching me." she snapped back making pepper giggle.

"we watch cause we care." she winked taking here leave.

"yeah yeah 'big brother loves you'" Darcy snarked plopping down behind her desk and looking over Jane's notes.

"going to my lab." Tony declared lifting the machine and walking out the door Jane in tow. 

"science strikes again huh." a very families deep voice chuckled. 

"how the hell did you get in here." she scowled getting up. 

Brock stepped into the lab and shut the door behind him holding a bouquet of lilies. 

"you think you can just come in her with some flowers and your dumb jokes and ill just fall at your fee-" she was cut off by his lips pressing down onto hers. 

He held her waist gently and had her whole body tipped up to meet his as his free hand held the back of her head. 

She promptly bit his lip and smacked him so hard that a red mark was left on his face. 

"Don't you even brick! You cheated on me and ran off with Sharon! Remember that?" she sneered pushing him away. 

"baby I'm sorry. I made the biggest mistake of my life and it cost me everything." he said staring into her eyes. 

"brock you ruined the life that we could have had together, I loved you!" she hissed folding her arms over her belly protectively. 

"We could still have that life together, I'm just as much in the running to be that baby's father as any of those other assholes you screwed." he said difiently. 

"brock you shot Jack." she said in a small voice he hadn't heard from her before. 

And he realised something. 

She was afraid of him. 

"Baby Jack-we I've talked to him we've worked things out I never ment to hurt him." he sighed moving away from her to help her feel a bit better with him around. 

"is that what this is, you trying to talk things out? Cause as it stands brock, I Dont think I can. I need time and space to figure everything out." she sighed leaning against her desk for support. 

"I can give that. As long as you need. I just. I want you to know that I won't back down, and I don't mean exclusively from you. If that baby is mine I will be there for him or her." he vowed backing away before looking down at the flowers in his hand. 

He marched towards her and held them out. 

" for you. Call me when your ready to talk baby. "he said softly. 

She stared at him for a moment before taking the flowers. 

Steve burst inside and froze at the scene 

" uh, rumlow you-"

" yeah yeah I'm goin'"brock grumbled walking out of the lab. 

Steve looked back at Darcy who stated down at the flowers. 

Steve sighed as he heard the sound of a tear drop hitting the plastic of the bouquet. 

" oh sweetheart. "he said before enveloping her in a warm hug. 

* * *

 

Darcy refused to let brock play on her mind anymore than necessary so after a quick cry on Steve's shoulder episode she sprand back into work.

She could always trust in her ability to push her emotions aside for work. 

When Jane came back that after noon Darcy had sent her all the data from the past month and had even started on transcribing Jane's notes. 

"holy crap how long was I gone." Jane mumbled looking over the dates. 

"not long, but I'm gonna take these home with me and get them done tonight." she replied grabbing her laptop and the binder of notes. 

"you don't have to finish those tonight Darcy." Jane pressed looking at her friend. 

"nah it's fine, it's good to be back at work." she grinned making Jane smile. 

"OK well I've got to head out now to meet with thor for an early dinner before he heads back to asgard." Jane sighed. 

"ill see you tomorrow boss lady." Darcy winked. 

* * *

When Darcy got home she found Frank sitting at the end of her bed. 

"uh. Hi?" she offered putting her laptop bag down and taking off her coat. 

"You didn't get angry." he said passively. 

"you know, most women, when you have sex and just leave, they get angry but you didn't. I saw. Why?" he said staring at her. 

"look dude, I don't know what kind of magic stick you think you got down there but it ain't magic enough for me to go crazy over after it being in me twice." she snickered moving around him to get her clothes ready for bed. 

"see I'm try a figure you out, cos it's been driving me crazy since we first met." he frowned following her into the living room. 

"I've heard a lot about you Darcy." he said making her arch an eyebrow. 

"All these people fricken love you and you follow some scum bag who would barely give you the time of day, now I would've thought that had been a mistake on your end, ya know a one time thing."

He said rubbing a stressed hand through his hair.

"then you take me home after me telling you that I'm not gonna be a good father. Why? "she frowned making her stare back slightly shocked. 

" I-I don't know. You just looked like you could use some rest. I didn't intend on sleeping with you. "she said quietly. 

" Sweetheart I gotta know what's going on in that head of yours cos eeer since I left that bed this morning I haven't been able to get you out of my system. "he said as he stalked over to her. 

"That a bad thing?" she challenged as he came nose to nose to her. 

"You confuse the hell out of me." he whispered before kissing her senseless. 

She moaned into his mouth and he pulled away shaking his head. 

"I gotta go." he sighed. 

"OK." she said quietly. 

He stared at her still confused. 

"I don't know what it is about you, you got all of us wrapped around your finger and I just don't know what it is." he mumbled. 

"my good sense of humor and wit?" she joked making him bark out a short laugh. 

"maybe shortstack." he chuckled walking out the door. 

"or maybe its my rack?" she shouted out into the hallway. 

* * *

 

Brock entered Jack's house a little after mignight to see Frank and Jack watching TV together on the couch. 

"cozy." he mused sitting down on the arm chair beside them.

"So, how was Darcy yesterday?" brick asked too casually for Frank's liking.

"Good,could go ask her yourself, if you weren't, ya know. A cheating bastard."Jack snarked making brick sit back.

" I didn't know you two were so cozy though. "brock pressed

" thought you two just hooked up. "

" We did. "Frank shrugged taking a swig of the beer he was enjoying.

" what are you getting at brock. "Jack sighed tired of whatever was going on between them.

" Did he tell you he screwed her jack? "brock smirked making Frank tense.

" Did your new best friend tell you that even after you told him how much you loved her he still fucked the girl you want? "

Frank looked at Jack who looked down at his drink then back to rumlow who sat with a shit eating grin.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brocks a lil shit guys.  
> But he's also one of my favourite characters I don't know why I'm bashing him so hard in this story 😂  
> Anywho, let me know what yall think.


	7. 7 weeks

"I'm not mad." Jack said after a beat.

"I have no right to be mad, she's not my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry Jack i- that girl just confuses the hell out of me and I don't know what came over me." Frank sighed.

"shes amazing isn't she." Jack smiled.

"she makes you feel happy, and confused and like you can be a normal person even after you lived the lives that we do." Jack sighed sitting back in his chair.

"I'm not mad frankie, and fuck you brock for trying to start shit." Jack chuckled tossing brock a beer.

"were all in the same boat here OK, darcys got a bun in the oven and it might be any of ours. We just gotta focus on what's important. Her." Jack shrugged opening his beer.

* * *

7 weeks along.

She was 7 weeks pregnant, thor was ablt to tell her without thinking to hard about it but she had also been seeing a doctor for the past 3 weeks on the very low down. 

She didn't want her prospective baby daddy's to feel obligated to come to the appointments. 

"So at this stage, youre baby will be about the size of a blueberry and growing every day."Doctor Mike smiled as Darcy kept her eyes glued to the screen showing her womb. 

" I have a blueberry Clint. "Darcy swooned happily.

" I bet its adorable sweetheart. "Clint replied tiredly folding his arms and trying not to fall asleep.

" I'm sorry I dragged you down here, tash usually comes to my check ups but she's out of town and Jane's out of orbit. "she said apologetically.

" it's algood darce. Hey doc, I was curious, why is she having a scan so early? "he asked leaning back in his chair.

" Early? This is early? "Darcy asked alarmed.

" We do usually wait for around 11 weeks for your first scan yes, but given the events of a few weeks ago when you were taken to medical for observation I thought it might be worth checking over your blueberry to see if everything's going to plan and it is. Your healthy and so is your baby. Well embryo. "he said correcting himself. 

" my blueberry. "she giggled rubbing her belly. 

" when will I start showing. "she asked as he moved the the scanner over her belly and gave a undignified. 

" huh. "

" huh? Huh what? "Darcy asked worriedly. 

Clint sat straighter also alarmed. 

" Nothing bad, well, medically speaking anyway."he chuckled dryly. 

" Then what is it!? "she practicaly pouted. 

" There seems to be, two embryos. "he said slowly allowing it to sink in. 

" two blueberries? "

" yes. "

" I'm having twins? "she whispered. 

" Yes. "

She screamed in excitement launching herself at the doctor in taught hug. 

" Get off the doctor woman that's how you ended up with two blueberries the last time. "Clint grumbled making doctor Mike laugh.

__

* * *

Darcy waited patiently in her living room when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." she called going into the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Darcy is everything OK? ." Billy asked rushing inside and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm Fine, coffee, tea or hot chocolate?" she asked moving to her coffee machine.

"coffee would be great. But I can make it." he said politely moving to make his own drink and her a hot chocolate.

"ya know my doctor said I can have coffee just not too much or decafe" she scoffed sipping the drink.

"So what's up? When you texted me and said it was an emergency, I thought more of fire in the building not dinner." he chuckled lossening his tie.

"well, it's important and I needed-" she was cut off by the simultaneous sound of her bedroom window opening and the front door opening.

Billy put her behind him and reached for his gun.

"stop. Hi guys." she called out as brock emerged from her bedroom and Jack and Frank came through the front.

"we got your message." Jack said clearing his throat

"good, make yourselves at home, I just need to go to the bathroom." she said hurriedly moving out of the room.

"bill." brock nodded awkwardly.

Jack cleared his throat moving past the awkwardness to limp into her living room with the aid of his crutches.

Frank followed suit. 

Brock stared Billy down, Billy holding his ground before Brock scoffed and went into the living room.

* * *

Darcy sighed splashing water onto her face before drying her self and taking a deep breath. 

"so. You're probably wondering why I called you all here." she said trying to mask her nervousness. 

"is everything OK?" Jack asked worriedly. 

"I had my first scan today." she admitted causing all of them to look like she had just kicked their puppies. 

"ain't it a bit early for that?" Frank asked worriedly. 

"how would you know."brock scoffed 

"I'm a father." Frank scoffed. 

"I've been there for two pregnancies already." he shrugged looking down. 

"And yeah, your right. But because of my whole black out during the first four weeks my doctor suggested it and we found something." she said slowly. 

"found what?"billy asked standing up. 

" So apparently at 7 weeks an embryo is about the size of a blueberry. "she said hurriedly moving her hands a lot. 

" and at the scan doctor Mike said that I had two blueberries in my belly. "she mumbled meekly. 

" your having twins. "brock asked in awe. 

" yes. But that's not all I wanted to tell you guys. "she said sitting down next to Frank. 

" I asked the doctor if I could find out who their father is before the birth and he told me that there was a procedure I could go through in a few weeks when I start my second trimester "she said looking at the men. 

She had mixed feelings 

She still loved brock, but it was unhealthy love.

She had strong feelings for Jack, but she wouldn't call it love. 

The same could be said for Billy. 

And Frank. Well she didn't know what she had with Frank. 

"Is it intrusive? How would the procedure work." Jack asked. 

"He said there are some risks that we would have to talk about at my next meeting with him." she said softly. 

"So we could find out in a couple weeks." brock repeated. 

She nodded and he stood. 

"Thanks for letting me know." he said stiffly before leaving. 

"I gotta head out too, call me when you go for that meeting please darce ild really like to be there for you." Jack said standing and limping over to her giving her cheek a kiss as he left.

 Billy looked at his phone and stood as Frank did the same. 

"sorry I can't stay babe." he sighed kissing her head. 

"work emergency." he said tightening his tie and leaving. 

Frank eyed the door and then looked into the kitchen as he smelt what was cooking. 

"You make us all dinner?" he asked amused. 

"I might have made a big lasagne." she mumbled looking down. 

He waltzed into the kitchen and pulled out her wine pouring two glasses. 

"well I don't k kW about you but I'm starving." he smiled making Darcy blush. 

He'd never smiled at her before, not like that. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you don't know who doctor Mike is, he's the hot guy from YouTube that you should watch.


	8. I'm sorry

Darcy was in a state of awe at how Frank was treating her. 

He sat her down and set her table for a date date that made her jaw a bit slack as he put her glass of wine beside her. 

"You feeln' okay sweetheart?" he chuckled chowing down on his food.

"yeah, ofcourse.So uh how was your day?" she asked politely picking at her food.

He gave a shrug as he drank some wine.

"work was work ya know, I work not too far from here, doing construction at some new building complex they want for some rich family moving up state."

She smiled looking down at her food.

"How was work today?" he asked lightly nudging her foot under the table.

"nothing too interesting happened today, Jane's still gone with thor so I just finished transcribing some of her notes." she said finishing her glass and reaching for the bottle before pulling her hand back.

"sweetheart you can have another glass, I won't tell no-one." he winked pouring it himself.

"your a bad influence." she playfully tskd earning a strangely shy smile from him that gave her butterflies.

Holy shit. 

What is going on?

"what can I say, mama always said I was just like my father." he chuckled sending her another wink before finishing his dinner.

When she cleared the table he stood in her living room looking over her movie selection. 

"You wanna watch a movie?" he asked over his shoulder picking out one that he wanted to watch.

"why not." she shrugged walking into her bedroom.

"I meant out here sweet heart, but if that's where you'd rather be." he chuckled following her and unbuckling his belt.

"I'm just putting on pyjamas Frank." she giggled pushing him out of the room which he aloud her to do.

"So was I, but heads up I like to sleep commando." he leered making her laugh from her bedroom.

When she came out in some grey sweat pants and a tank top he looked up from the couch with that lopsided grin that was making the blueberries swim around to dodge the butterflies. 

But his eyes locked with her belly and she looked down noticing the small bump for the first time. 

She'd never noticed it before, had it always been like this?

"You like sweet stuff Frank?" she asked turning to the kitchen suddenly.

She went to her fridge to look for ice cream when she realised he'd followed her and was standing close behind her.

He put his hands on the bump and lightly pulled her against him. 

His face was bowed in the crrok of her neck as he just held her.

They stayed like that for a moment when she felt something warm and wet traveling down her shoulder. 

He was crying. 

"Frank." she whispered trying to turn in his arms but he held her still, crying as he held her.

"I'm sorry. I-I ruined this." he said wiping his face and turning away from her trying to gather himself.

She wrapped her arms around him and they heald each other in the darkness of her kitchen. 

She squealed when he picked her up suddenly and walked her into the livingroom and played the movie. 

He pulled the throw that was over the top of the couch and put it on her as she curled up to his side. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter because as it stands I want your opinion on this.  
> Who would you like the father to be.  
> (Side note, just cause they're the father doesn't mean that's who Darcy will love.)


	9. Dun dun dunnnnnn

Frank woke to the sound of light knocking on the door. 

He and Darcy had fallen asleep watching movies on her couch and he mentally kicked himself for letting her sleep across him on the uncomfortable seat. 

He peeled himself off of her to open the door. 

He kind of expected one of the other baby daddy's to be on the other side. 

He did not expect to be practically nose to nose with the winter soldier. 

The man in question shuffled back obviously not expecting Frank. 

"Uh is Darcy home?" he asked looking down.

"yeah." Frank offered folding his arms.

Why was he here, was there so thing going on between the two of them?

Frank didn't know what to think of the situation or the fact that it seemed to bother him. 

"Can I see her?" James then asked in a more assertive tone.

"I ain't stopin' ya." Frank shrugged moving only slightly out of the mans way.

"Frank? What's going on." Darcy yawned coming into view and leaning into Frank's side, who easily wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand going to the side up her small bump and rubbing his thumb against it.

"Hey darce, sorry doll I didn't mean to intrude." bucky sighed avoiding eye contact.

"Jamie? I thought you guys got home next week." She said surprised.

"yeah, mission went alit smoother than we thought it would, any way I just came by to give you this from um. Nat and I. For the baby." he said giving her a wrapped soft Teddy bear.

"oh that's so sweet, thank you." she smiled untangling herself from Frank to receive her gift and kiss buckys cheek.

"well ill leave you to it." he blushed turning to leave.

"bye James." she called turning back to Frank and wrapping her arms around his center walking him back into her apartment.

"your real cuddly." he chuckled wrapping his arms around her.

"mhm, I latch on to things in the mornings." she yawned nuzzling his chest.

"I got so thing you can latch onto." he mused lightly taking the gift and putting it on the kitchen table before kissing her.

* * *

"I thought you weren't interested in her." brock commented a few days later when Frank finally tore himself from Darcy to go back to his place. 

Frank shrugged moving past him to get ready for work. 

"So what, you gonna try and replace what you lost with her Frank?" brock scoffed. 

"I ain't tryna replace anything." Frank snapped whipping around to face him. 

"I know what I lost and nothing could ever replace that. So you can shut your damn mouth." he said with a voice laced with venom. 

"So why are you playing family man, She deserves more than the left overs of a broken man" brock scoffed. 

"And what that's you? A man who's old enough to be her damn father and who cheated on her? Used her to get another woman who again is young enough to be your daughter. You damn cradle snatcher." Frank sneered.

Brock shook his head. 

"we spent years together. Contrary to popular opinion I do love her." brock said lowly. 

"Then maybe you should stop trying to under cut me and try get her back. Cause as it stands I spent the weekend with her, I helped her get to the doctors appointment, I helped her pick shit out for the babys room. Your the broken old man clawing to what you tried to throw away. "Frank hissed walking to his bathroom. 

" Now If you excuse me, some of us have to get ready for work. "

* * *

 

Darcy was looking at her baby bump in her mirror when she heard a knock on her door. 

She went to open it and was surprised to see her father behind it. 

"Tony whats up?" she asked moving back to give him space to enter.

"I have news. Big news." he said awkwardly storming into her apartment.

"your winning a Nobel prize?" she guessed following him.

"bigger."he said stone faced.

" uh you found another kid? "she joked making him frown.

" She's pregnant. "he said with a unsure look in his eye.

" please tell me you mean pepper. "darcy sighed.

" Of course I mean- who!? - She's prganant and I don't k ow what to do. "he said sitting down and pulling out a flask.

" You get up. "she said pulling him to his feet.

" and go look after pepper because your both experiencing something amazing. "she smiled brigttly up at her father.

" but what if I'm no good little bit. "he asked frowning.

" your gonna be a great dad, your already an OK one but I'm sure this kids gonna adore you. "she smiled reassuringly making him nod.

" OK. This is OK. "he nodded before walking out the door.

" Also bring her weird food and don't make her feel gross, give her my love. "she shouted after him.

She smiled turning to see the still wrapped gift from bucky. 

She opened it to see a bucky bear which made her giggle. 

She smiled taking it into the room she had been clearing out for when the baby's were born. 

" I think this room needs more magic." a voice drawled from behind her.

"holy shit." she gaped as she took in the owner of that voice.

"what's wrong darling, surprised?" Hela chuckled from beside her brother Loki.

"How lovely to see you again."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are the here for good? For evil? Or the more likely, mischief 😁
> 
> And look at Frank with his words of wisdom.


	10. Godly God parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nesfw 😂

Darcy ran between the siblings flinging her arms around them both. 

"holy crap Ive missed you guys." she smiled brightly.

"yes yes, very good." hela said awkwardly getting out of darcys grasp before giving her a slight pat on her arm as she did so.

"our brother shared the good news so we thought that we'd come to give our gifts for the child." loki grinned magicing up a small golden sword and viel.

"this is a honored family heirloom, odin passed it to thor, who wishes it to pass on to your soon to be warrior, he would be here now but he and brun are in council for the upcoming wedding festivities." loki said in a board tone giving the dagger to her.

" and this is my gift,"he said motioning for her to open her mouth.

" this is an elixer that will help you through labour and give you energy because the child will be sucking the life out of you. "

" as most children do. "his sister nodded in agreement.

" will it effect my babies at all? "she asked worriedly.

" not at all, if anything it will give them strength as well. "loki shrugged.

" it's a healing solution and works wonders on stabbing wounds."hela grinned.

" oooooookay then. "darcy smiled putting the elixer in her pocket.

" and my gift. "hela said turning around and rummaging through a straight out of Harry Potter never ending purse.

And then she pulled out a set of wolf puppies with golden collars. 

" puppies!? "she squealed.

" yes, I feel that your.... House should be enough space for these runts, they'll grow smaller than there mother but should still be a good mount. "hela nodded.

The puppies ran to darcys feet and tried to climb up her legs.

" I love them! "she gushed scooping them up, both puppies licking at her and whining.

" Good, they require live feed to keep their hunting skills adept and so they don't get lazy. "hela said folding her arms.

"Thank you both so much." she said putting the dogs Down.

"Now back to this room." loki grinned.

* * *

"hey sweetheart, I'm coming in hope you don't mind." Frank called out from. The front door with an arm full of groceries. 

"Frank?" she called from the bathroom. 

"yeah, I'm making you dinner- what the hell." he chuckled as two puppies ran at him. 

He bent Down to pet them and the balls of fur turned to mush under his hands. 

Darcy came out and he stood only to be met with a searing kiss he wasn't prepared for. 

He put his hands on her hips and kissed her back with a burning passion. 

And tongue. 

She smiled into the kiss and he moved her closer to him and she smiled in a small somewhat challenging way. 

"hi." she smiled making his eyes soften. 

"hi." he mused bumping her nose with his. 

"So what's for dinner and how can I help?"

* * *

The night ended with her on his lap using him as her own personal bucking bronco when he phone started ringing. 

"fuck." she cursed stopping making him whine. 

"ignor it." he groaned bucking up into her. 

"I-uh fuck-can't baby I gotta-fuck yes right there." she moaned as he hit a certine spot in her. 

"right here baby?" he smirked hitting that spot again making her shake with pleasure. 

He grabbed the phone and hit answer holding it up to her. 

"shit-uh-hello?" she answered trying tk muffle the sexual sounds. 

"hey babe-you okay?" Billy asked with concern. 

"yeah-yup I am a-uh a okay, what's up." she said almost moaning into the phone. 

"so I was thinking of going out for the day tomorrow if your free." he asked and she tried hard not to whine at what Frank was doing to her nipples. 

"sounds good, let me know when you want me over baby." she purred making Frank almost laugh at her slip up. 

"uh-yeah okay heh are you sure your okay baby, you want me to come over now?" he asked with a mixture of concern and humor. 

"I'm sure, see you tomorrow." she said hurriedly before hanging up. 

"who was that?" Frank asked sitting up and pushing himself deeply inside of her. 

"fuck who cares." she moaned making himlaugh. 

* * *

When Frank woke up he was alone in bed, bar the two wolf pups that were licking his face. 

"what breed are these things anyway?" Frank asked walking inti the kitchen wrapped only in her sheet. 

"they are asgardian wolves, their mama fenris was helas second in command, and they will be just as fierce." darcy cooed making the darker one bark in agreement. 

"that's fuckn cool." Frank chuckled patting the dogs. 

"I gotta dog too." Frank said nonchalantly. 

"what where is it!?" darcy asked surprised. 

"at my neighbours, they love having him, put bull but he's as soft as they come." he smiled walking up behind darcy wo wore only his shirt and kissing the side of her face. 

"maybe we should bring him here so he can teach these pups how to dog." he mused making her giggle.

"it would probably be a good idea so they can get used to earth dogs." she said turning in his arms and he smiled down at her bump. 

He rubbed the bump lightly before kissing her again. 

"let's have breakfast before you have to go to work." she grinned and he smiled down at her. 

* * *

When he did finally leave, it was with a lunch she packed, the call for him to be safe and a kiss that made him smile. 

"ill see you later little bird." he said sweetly making her smile brightly. 

And it settled in his mind that he could indeed fall in love with the normality of the situation. 

They could be wonderfully normal together. 

But would that be enough for someone like her. 

With her asgardian family, the smart lab coats she loves to work for. 

With a final kiss he left to his normal job and frowned. 

Was this enough for him?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, she got some doggos.  
> Hela is caring.  
> Loki is love.  
> Thor is getting married.  
> Frank is getting feels.  
> But has anyone asked who darcys really digging.


	11. Doctor Mike and that Canadian adventure

"I think I'm dating one of my baby daddy's." darcy said as her doctor checked her over.

"really? I thought you weren't gonna date them until you figured out which one was the real dad." he mused with slight interest as he looked over paper work.

"I know, but like, Frank keeps coming over and dining me and we feel so good together." she sighed.

"and how exactly do you feel about the other men." he asked pouring her a glass of water before sitting back behind his desk.

"I mean, I love brock, he just-didn't love me, so I can be around all that at the moment, but I'm also kinda scared that if I'm around him,ill want to rush back to where we were before he cheated. "

"unnecessary stress isn't the best for the blueberries - well, cherry now." he smiled making her smile.

Her doctor was very cute. 

If she wasn't so conflicted at home she'd have blushed more around him. 

"and then there's Billy who insisted on us going on a get away before the meeting." she sighed. 

"so who are you feeling most hormonal towards" he joked making her laugh. 

"I guess, I don't know I think I'm starting to really like the normality of Frank and I, but he's a vet and I've dated military men before it doesn't matter how old they get they get bored of normal real quick." she said folding her arms

"maybe it's best if you just focus on you and the two inside." he suggested making her nod. 

"so the meeting has been booked for next week and due to the stressful nature I thought it might be a good idea to book in your scan for that afternoon." he said writing that out.

"of course what ever is best for my babies." she smiled rubbing the bump when he looked down at it.

"they seem to be growing quite quickly." he mused rubbing the bump.

"is that... Good?" she asked worriedly.

"yeah, as long as your feeling fit and healthy then the babies aren't taking too much from you so it's fine." he explained making her nod.

* * *

When she arrived at Billy's house she was met with another driver. 

"Miss Lewis, master russo has instructed me to give you this." he said in a very British tone. 

"thank you." she smiled slipping on the big fur coat. 

"this is so fluffy." she gushed moving around like a five year old in New boots making the older man chuckle. 

"I can see why 'e likes you. Got great character" he smiled opening her door. 

"that's so sweet. I like you, your like Alfred." she giggled getting in. 

"like? Miss I am Alfred." he joked giving her a wink before setting off. 

* * *

"can we talk." Sharon asked appearing next to Steve making him sigh. 

"there's nothing to talk about Sharon." 

"There is, I didn't know about your feelings." she explained. 

"You knew about darcys, how much she loved him." he snared. 

"why do you have to keep talking about her, she's fine, she got him back and then some." she screached. 

"I don't think you understand the pain you caused her Sharon, she trusted you. Because of me." he said standing. 

"what?" 

"the late nights at work were manageable because I told her you were good people." he sighed moving away from her. 

"I loved you. Its always been you." she whimpered. 

"I don't know if I loved you. I know I loved Peggy. I think I love the parts of her that live in you." he said honestly before moving away. 

"If it wasn't for that bitch you wouldn't hate me." she shouted. 

"I Dont hate you, I just Dont care for you anymore." Steve said with a shrug and turning on his heel. 

"And to be honest shar, you have no one to blame but yourself." 

* * *

When the car stopped and 'alfred' finished his story of how black pudding saved his life one time she got out and was met with Billy lifting her and spinning her around before kissing her softly.

" hey beautiful. "he smirked making her giggle. 

" I want more. "she pouted kissing him again and again making him laugh. 

" we got a flight to catch babe. "he smiled walking her to his private jet. 

" where are we going? "she asked curiously. 

" don't know yet, how's Canada sound? "he asked in a thoughtful tone.

When they got I side he helped her out of her jack and held her close to his chest. 

" I've been missing you. "he pouted into the crook of her neck.

" how have you been, it feels like forever since we've hung out. "she sighed into his touch feeling him flinch slightly at her words.

They sat in their chairs across from each other as the fasten seat belts sign lit up and he looked icily out the window.

" Billy? "she asked lightly putting her hand on his, he looked down at their hands and frowned.

" I think I'm being a hypocrit. "he chuckled humorlessly.

The plane began to prep for take off when she eyed him. 

" what do you mean? "she asked with concern.

" Is that all that we've been doing darce... 'hanging out' "he asked with a small amount of pain in his voice.

" I kinda thought so. "she said softly.

" I want more, darcy. You consume my thoughts daily and I think that I'm becoming addicted to your presence. "he said slotting his fingers between hers.

" So you want to.. Date? Like exclusively? "she asked making him tilt his head.

" I'm not sure, I didn't think that I was in a position to date but I get so angry at the though of you with anyone but me. "

And his eyes were so dark and felt like an abys of emotion. 

They searched hers making her feel like she was in a trance. 

" So what do you want to do Billy. "she whispered making him smile.

" I want you to myself, but I want you to want it as much as I do, so this week will be dedicated to us and the. I'll give you space to think about it. "he said softly.

" Billy. What if the babies aren't yours? "she asked and he paused.

" well.. If that's the case at least you could be. And I wouldn't love them any less. "he said honestly surprising himself.

Was he that in love with her?.

He didn't know when this had happened but apparently it had and now here they were. 

" so Canada for a week? "he asked as the plane started to take off.

" sounds amazing Billy. "she grinned.

* * *

 

" Darcys not answering have you been able to get ahold of her? "Frank asked waltzing into Jack's apartment startling the tall man. 

" uhhh I-Frank you gotta go. "he whispered making frank cock an eyebrow. 

" baby come back to bed. "a brunette woman purred coming into view. 

" holy shit. "Frank chuckled moving to cover his eyes. 

" sorry kids, was just looking for my baby mama, you do you. "Frank laughed walking out of the house. 

" good on ya Jackie boy. "Frank laughed feeling far less guilty about wanting to date darcy now. 

* * *

When they arrived at the large house they were staying at darcy was in awe at the amount of snow there was for the warm season they were in. 

" cmon let's get you inside. "Billy smiled lifting her up bridal style making her laugh. 

He opened the door and she smiled up at him before he looked down with a heated gaze. 

" I'm gonna fuck you on every surface in this house. "he said in a low tone that made her insides flutter and her jaw go slack. 

Well this week would be interesting. 

 


	12. I think I'm in love.

"hello?"

"little bird, jesus you had me scared for a bit." Frank chuckled nervously running a stressed hand through his hair.

"Oh Frank, sorry service's isn't the greatest where we are at the moment." she reied the call chopping as she spoke.

"I can tell, I just wanted to check in on you-make sure your OK." he said looking down.

"that's so sweet, I'm good, Billy's taken me away for a bit so I'm safe." she said reassuringly only making Frank's gut turn.

"oh youre with Billy?" he said despite his effort to keep that in.

He sounded so much needier than he wanted to. 

"uh. Yeah i- sorry Frank I gotta go. Don't worry about me OK, I'll see you when I get home." she said hurriedly.

"wait, darcy." he called hearing her silence but the call still going.

"I miss you." he said with a humourless laugh as he clenched his jaw.

"ill be home real soon frankie. Talk to you later." she said softly and he smiled.

"bye bye little bird.".

And with that their call ended and Frank flung himself back in the bed he was sitting in. 

He was in love he realised.

And it hurt. 

Like love always did. 

But she was with Billy. 

And Billy had money, a clean record and didn't need to pretend to be someone else. 

Billy didn't have the baggage of a whole dead family on his shoulders. 

And Billy was pretty fucking perfect for her. 

So Frank was going to do what he did best. 

Leave. 

* * *

Brock sat alone in his apartment looking at old photos of himself and darcy. 

From their trip to Italy, the way she had made him feel so. 

Loved. 

She loved him with her whole heart and he took her for granted. 

She was the best thing to happen to him and he let her go. 

Worse than that he broke her and now she wanted time away from him and he hated himself. 

He loved her more than anything he could of dreamed of. 

He thought he wanted Sharon but being with her for that short month left a sour taste in his mouth. 

Like he liked the chase more than the prize and he felt like shit for feeling that way. 

He needed her and the moment she was ready he would show her that he could be that guy she fell in love with again. 

Better even. 

* * *

Jack stared at his reflecting in the bathroom mirror. 

He wondered if Frank told darcy yet. 

How she reacted. 

Would she be jealous or uncaring. 

Why had he done this? 

Was it to prove to himself that he could move on if darcy chose someone else again. 

No it was selfish need for pleasure. 

And now he felt nothing but regret. 

"bye baby" alicia purred kissing his cheek before making her way out. 

He barley moved in acknowledment. 

He was fully healed now and he needed her in his life more than ever. 

He'd prove that he could be a good father and partner. 

Show her that he loved her. 

He just needed to get his shit together. 

And to start pushing his way into her life a bit harder. 

* * *

Billy lay with darcy in his arms. 

She was currently napping and had wrapped herself around his side as she slept making him smile contently as he absentmindedly played with her long hair. 

She was beautiful when she slept, so relaxed and uncaring. 

She moved to rub her belly In her sleep and smiled cuddling up to her to do the same. 

He had been wondering what kind of father he would be. 

He'd love their children unconditionaly. 

Give them the world, the childhood he never had, that's what he wanted to give to them. 

And he could with her by his side, she was like a becon of light in his darkness. 

Whatever she needed he would provide for her no matter the cost. 

He loved her he realised. 

Well. 

He imagined that this feeling in his chest and head for her was love. 

He needed her to feel it as much as he did. 

* * *

They spent the rest of the day shopping at the local market and watching movies that darcy had insisted Billy watch with her.

He adored spending time with her.

She made everything feel fun and relaxing.

He wondered when he had felt so relaxed.

True to his word he made love to her in the living room and had her spread in many places.

Including in front of the fire, on the couch, coffee table, and currently the kitchen table.

She moaned loudly drawing him close as she clawed at his back. 

He hissed thrusting harder into her drawing out a long wanton moan from her. 

"fuck, darcy." he moaned making her snap her legs around his hips. 

She loved the way he made her feel. 

So free and uncaring. 

Like they could do anything together. 

He kissed her roughly and left hickys all over her neck but he couldnt care less as she left her own on him. 

She felt like an adict. 

He felt like pure bliss and she couldn't get enough. 

When they finally made it to their bed she snuggled close to him and smiled at the warmth he gave out. 

"what was it like." she asked after sometime. 

"what was what like?" he replied softly rubbing her back. 

"living in a orphanage." she could feel The change in atmosphere as soon as the words left her mouth and watched him carefully. 

"I- For myself, personally." he said somewhat carefully before looking down and locking eyes with her. 

"it was hell." 

She traced his jawline softly. 

"I went through some things that I wouldn't wish on anyone, and I've always craved for somthing more." he said honestly making her heart break a bit. 

"a family." she guessed and he nodded. 

"I really hate to think that there are children living in pain like that." she said sadly and he watched her with curiosity. 

"I've always had a dream that ild adopt a lot of kids and be their mom." she giggled making him smile.

"go to sleep babe, well focus on the two we have before we think about more." he joked holding her close. 

* * *

 

The next day darcy had gotten up early to make Billy breakfast when there was a small knock on the door. 

She happily danced towards the door when it swung open and a man in heavy military gear yanked her into his grasp. 

"Billy!!?" she screamed making the man yank her hair in disapproval as Billy ran out with his gun. 

The man quickly fired a shot aimed at Billy's head, narrowly missing and hitting his shoulder. 

"No!" darcy cried when the man bit the clip of a grenade and threw it to where Billy had been hiding behind the kitchen wall and he ran her out into a big black van as the explosive went off. 

And then everything went black. 

 

 

 

 


	13. Oh sister of mine.

Frank sat at the diner he was used to sitting at and drank his coffee with a heavy heart. 

"Hey stanger." a small voice smiled down at him before the seat across from him was taken up by a very familoer presence. 

"So, you gonna tell me about her or are we gonna sit here playing with our thumbs." she asked with a smirk. 

"You know everyone thought I was falling for you Karen, even I did for a bit there." he said honestly looking down. 

"I don't know what was between us Frank, but whatever it was, or wasnt." she said looking at him carefully. 

"I'm still here for you." she said softly patting his shoulder. 

"her name isn't important right now." he said with a small look up at her. 

"But I think I love her." 

"then why the hell are you back here." she snorted. 

"it's complicated." 

"when isn't anything to do with you complicated." she joked making him snort a laugh. 

"This is a real doozy that I didn't think would ever happen to me." he chuckled. 

She tilted her head in response. 

"Do I want to know?" she asked weerily. 

"Probably not, ain't as bloody or gorey as the shit we usually deal with." he smirked. 

"why are you here Frank." she asked softly after a small silence. 

"I got scared. We spent a few days together and it felt so good and peaceful and so fucking normal." he said with a frown. 

"Watched some shitty movie, made dinner together, spent time together and I went to work everyday just working my ass off until I could go home to her waiting for me and then one day she wasn't." he explained with a small frown. 

"And I realised that we weren't in a normal functioning relationship. And that I might one day walk in and she won't wanna be with me as much as I wanna be with her." he said looking out the window. 

"Frank that's everyone's fears when they first start dating." Karen smiled with an odd sense of pride in the strides he was taking away from his past heart ache. 

"I got some competition and the more I think about, the more I feel like I don't deserve someone as good as her, that maybe the other guy would love her better than I could" he said looking down again. 

"Screw the other guy, if you love this girl you show her. You gotta realise that your a good man Frank Castle, yeah you might have a colourful past but at the very core of who you are you are a good man who is capable of love. You married a woman who believed that and you fought long and hard for her after she was gone."she said holding back tears. 

" You deserve love from a good person Frank. "she said softly. 

* * *

 

"she's going to love it." Jane smiled brightly as she finished folding the last of the duper roses and stuck it to the bouquet.

"indeed my Jane, I must say I miss her dearly." Thor practically pouted making Jane smile.

"I know, I feel bad that we've been so busy lately, but with our shot gun wedding, her pregnancy, peppers pregnancy and both Tony and I in the running for Nobel prizes it's been such a hectic month." Jane sighed as she unlocked darcys door and waltzed inside to put her gift on darcys counter.

Thor went straight to the fridge for a beer when he threw himself towards his fiance as she screeched loudly. 

On darcys living room floor lay a very burnt up Billy russo tied up with a note stapled to his pants.

"Thor get help!" she cried clearing his hair from his face and trying to lightly open his eye lid.

His pupils dilated slightly and she felt hot tears run down her face at the sight of him. 

How long had he been there?

"Um Billy we- were gonna get you help OK?." she sobbed looking around the room to find somthing, anything to try and comfort him.

He sucked in a straggle breath through his chapped lips and opened his mouth whispering somthing so lightly she couldn't hear it. 

" what? Sorry sweetie I-I didn't catch that." she whimpered leaning closer.

And what he said made her shake to the core. 

" _Darcy."_

She looked down to the folded note and with a shake hand reached for it. 

"Give us Frank Castle and the girl might live." was written in dark writing.

Thor came back with Tony and a medical team behind them. 

She reached for her phone and Thor came to her side wrapping an arm around her. 

"hello?" the gravely voice answered from the other end of the call.

"Someone took her." Jane cried clinging to Thor.

The line was silent. 

"Some bastard took her brock."

* * *

Brock felt his heart drop. 

He was shaking with anger. 

Jack came out of the coffee shop with their coffees frowning at bricks expression. 

"What's up? you get a call out?" Jack asked curiously. 

"we gotta go." he said gurriedly getting into his car, Jack following close. 

"what's going on?" Jack asked frowning when Brock peeled into the street heading towards the tower. 

"someone took darcy." he muttered his face set with his stoney mission face. 

Jack settled into his own icy stare out of the windshield as they drove.

* * *

When they entered the medical wing Jane was talking to Tony and noticed making a beeline for them. 

"Thank you both for coming." Jane sniffed giving them both a hug in greeting, which was a tell on how worried she was.

Jane was not a hugger unless it was darcy or Thor receiving. 

"what information do we have." Brock asked in a hushed tone keeping his face nutural. 

Jane wiped a stray tear as she reached into her pack pocket retreating the note and handing it to him. 

"I found Billy russo in her living room practically burnt to a crisp and barely breathing when I called you, this was stapled to his pants." she explained. 

"They took her for Frank?" Jack whispered in disbelief. 

Brock was settled on one word on the note. 

'might.' 

"call castle let him know the situation and get the team together." Brock ordered Jack who gave a nod in response. 

Thor apeard suddenly wrapping an arm around Jane. 

"I have been able to locate her and will gather our friends to retreave her." he declared. 

"That's a negative Thor, this mission will require more subtlety, the people that Frank deal with are usually highly trained and will kill her at the first sign of a threat." Brock said tapping away on his phone. 

"if you want to come you'll need to come gear up with the rest if the team because we're going to go in as a stealth team." he said flippintly moving to leave. 

"doctor Foster if you could send me the coordinates to her location, I'm going to prep my team." he said in passing as he left. 

He was only slightly surprised to see Thor kiss her for head and follow him out. 

"I do not forgive you for the pain you have cause my sister." he said as they walked to the elevator. 

"But if we need to work together to ensure her safety then I will help in any way that I can." he said as the doors shut. 

* * *

 

Darcy woke up in a dark room. 

She was in what looked like a prison cell, it was dimly lit from the light coming from the other side of the door. 

There was a small bed, a couple of ragged blankets and a toilet and basin in the room. 

She felt very weak and held her small bump holding back tears. 

"miss Lewis." a voice said, it was obviously put through a voice modifier. 

"As soon as your boyfriend gets here you'll be set free, u till then, settle in." it said opening the door briefly to push through a tray with two slices of bread, mashed potato's and some sort of stew and a can of sprite. 

She sat up suddenly feeling extremely hungry. 

She felt the bottle that Loki gave her in her back pocket and took it out to drink some remembering that it would give her baby's strength. 

"please don't leave me babies." she sobbed rubbing the bump. 

"please." 

 

 

 


	14. my problem

"We need to figure out how to extract her safely."

"A bit hard to do with security that high."

"Perhaps I can get Loki to use magic to remove her."

"Negative, I don't want any magic that might affect the children."

"Brock her life is at risk, We need her to be the top priority."

"And she is, but her top priority will be the children, you know that jack."

"Ask Loki, We need her safe, regardless of the other..risks."

"We need to work as a team if this is gonna work jack."Brock frowned looking at the other man.

"You only care about the kids' cos if they happen to be yours you have a way back to her."Jack retorted.

"Your emotions are going to compromise the mission, you should go," Brock ordered making jack grit his teeth.

But he bowed his head knowing brock was right.

"You need to get Castle and contain him, he's too hot-headed for this as well, we need to get in, get her and get out. If they find out we're coming, they'll shoot her on-site."Brock said.

Jack sighed.

"Right."He nodded moving to leave.

"Jack.we'll get our girl home," Brock said softly.

"You better. Or I will and it won't be pretty."Jack said leaving.

* * *

Darcy had counted the nights.

it had been five since she arrived at this hell hole and she felt horrible.

She had taken small sips of the elixir that Loki had given her and eaten the meals that the henchmen had given her but she was riddled with worry for her babies.

Her bump has grown significantly and she was worried that that was a bad sign.

When the man opened the door to give her food she halted him.

"Please, sir i-i think I need a doctor."She whimpered grabbing at his wrist.

He stared at it for a moment before removing her hand harshly.

"Im pregnant and I- I think something might be wrong. Please, i need a doctor."She pleaded.

"Shut up and get back to your bed. Youll be lucky if you survive this."He spat making her flinch.

"I dont care if i die, I need these kids to survive."She pleaded but to deaf ears as he left, the door slamming behind him.

She rubbed the bump trying to calm herself.

"Everything is gonna be ok babies."She whispered through her tears.

Fate had not been kind to darcy, but fate could kiss her ass if it thought it could take her babies away.

* * *

"Where is she?"Frank asked lowly as jack entered his hotel room.

"We cant get her frankie, been blacklisted from the rescue mission."Jack sighed.

"Fuck that, she is the mother of my children ill tear everyone apart if they laid a hand on her."He growled throwin ghis beer bottle to the ground.

"She might be."Jack corrected.

"yeah whatever, still stands. shes family and i cant just leave her."

"I know how ya feel, but Brock made a good case.In our state we're a liability."Jack pointed out.

"I cant just sit around."Frank growled reaching for his vest.

"You will though. thats why im here."Jack said standing taller.

"So what, you my gate keeper now."Frank seethed.

"Seems so."

* * *

"The best plane of action is for Loki to slip in, act like one of the soldiers and escourt darcy to the next floor up where brock and his team will be waiting to extract her.We can take the rest out once shes safe."Steve said to the team who nodded in agreement.

"No one makes a move until Loki has darcy."

And with that the team made their way to the secondary meeting area.

"I have faith in you brother."Thor smiled to loki who glared at his hand that now rested on his shoulder.

"Im honored."He deadpanned before promptly moving thors hand.

"Lets just get the silly woman."He sighed moving to follow the men.

"Aye, our sister awaits."Thor grinned happy to be working with his brother again.

* * *

Night 7 had darcy holding her belly as she tried to sleep.

The men had barely said why she was here, and she hoped someone was coming for her.

Her prayers were answered when loki appeared in a haze of green illuminating light.

He healed his finger to his mouth imploring her to keep quiet as he moved to hug her.

She healed on to him tight and he smiled kissing her head.

"I need you to lure someone in here."He whispered and she nodded wiping the happy tears that streamed from her face before he cloaked himself again.

She knocked on the door repeatedly getting louder and louder, calling for someones attention.

"What the hell do you want!?"One of the goons hissed entering the room.

Loki reappeared silencing the man with a quick blade to the neck before shielding the man from darcys sight.

"Close your eyes."He commanded quietly.

Darcy did as he was asked not wanting to see what became of the man.

"Ok, lets go."He said now in the voice of the man who fell, she opened her eyes to see his apperance had shifted and she tried her hardest not to look to where the man was discarded.

They left hurriedly, him escorting her upstairs when a man in the same tacts gear as loki stopped them.

"Matthews, what are you doing with the prisoner out here?"He demanded with a scowl.

"Relocating her, bosses orders."He lied smoothly, Darcy kept her head bowed.

The other man stared at him for a moment before continuing on his way.

"Lets go."Loki whispered grabbing her arm once they rounded a corner and running her the elevator.

"Hey!"The man shouted chasing them.

Loki scooped her up in his arms and ran her to the open doors and quickly made them shut before the man caught up.

"I have her."Loki said holding in his earpiece."

"Copy, we're ready for you."Brock responded immediately.

The doors opened and darcy saw brocks face and it broke her.

"Baby!"she cried jumping into his open arms.

"Its ok baby, i got you."He sighed in relief smoothing her tousled hair.

"I was so scared."She cried into the crook of his neck.

"Im here now baby, lets go,"he said hiking her legs around his hips to jog to the waiting exit route.

When they arrived on the roof a chopper was waiting and brock deposited her into thors arms.

She saw it then.

The reason she fell in love with him,

His hair wasnt as long as when they first met but his eyes were still just as beautiful as she first saw them.

She reached out for him then,pulling him in for a kiss.

"Come back with me."She yelled over the chopper.

He stared at her for a moment before nodding.

he never stayed before.

but he got in with her and pulled her into his warm embrace.

they rode back to the tower with her cradled in his arms and she had never felt safer.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are going through the unimaginable LOL


	15. love in all shapes

 

Darcy was embraced in brocks' arms as he carried her into the tower.

"Darcy!"Jane cried out running to her best friend.

"Sweetie your home, your ok.you are ok right?"She whimpered cupping darcys face as brock lowered her to the ground.

"I was so scared, Janey."Darcy cried holding Jane tightly.

"I now sweetie I know."Jane soothed holding her in her arms.

"We need to get her to medical for an examination," Brock said softly after a moment.

"Boss, there's been a...incident."An agent interrupted making brock frown as the man looked pointedly at the women, obviously wanting privacy.

"I'll take her to get checked," Jane said gripping darcys hand in hers as if she were afraid she would disappear again,

Brock nodded casting a look at darcy.

"Find me when you're done?"She asked softly and he nodded trying not to gape when she pressed a quick kiss to his jaw.

"Always baby." he murmured as she and jane walked away.

"What's the incident?"

"Its Castle sir. And Rollins they joined the extraction team and convinced them to take down the building."

Brock would have been angry at them for disobeying him.

But she was safe and far from the carnage that would ensue.

"Let's get back and help them then."He nodded back to the hellicarrier and the agent nodded following Brock.

* * *

 

"I've never seen anything like this before."Doctor mike said in awe.

"Like what is something wrong? Who says something like that without a follow-up."Tony scoffed looking at the scan as peter snuggled up to his sister on her hospital bed, Jane sitting quietly beside them.

"Tony sit down."Pepper sighed coming to her husbands' side.

"Nothing is inherently bad sir, I've just never seen anything like this before. The embryos-"

"Babies," Darcy interjected.

"-Babies...they're growing at an accelerated pace, I mean The last scan that we did showed them at the size of an average 7-week old embryo should be but in the last 4 weeks they've grown to the size of babies around 20 weeks."He said looking at Darcy's chart.

"I don't know why or-or how they could be growing like that, have you been feeling any discomfort?"He asked darcy alarmed.

"No Everything feels normal- I mean I was stressing a lot but the only peace I found was with my babies, I knew my bump seemed bigger but other than that no."

"Do you know if the people that took you...gave you any kind of drugs."

"Jesus Christ" Tony wailed in the background.

"No they didn't touch me, and only spoke to me when giving me food-the food was always store-bought like protein bars and stuff. always sealed."

Then the lightbulb moment happened.

"This."She said reaching into her pocket and pulling out the small vial.

"Te hell is that, "Tony demanded eyeing the remaining contents suspiciously.

"Loki gave it, said that it-it would help me through labor and the pregnancy. but he told me to only have a very small amount every once in a while."

"When did he give this?"

"A few days before I was kidnapped."

"Darcy it's almost empty."

"I-i got scared- Because of all the stress I didn't want the babies to die from it so I had a big bit."

"I don't know what in that but given the source, I would be comfortable in guessing that that's the cause."The doctor nodded.

"I am gonna keep you here for observation for the time being though, so Sit tight and we'll get some testing on the way soon."He said standing and wiping off her belly.

"Jane and I will get Dinner for everyone."Pepper declared standing, Jane nodding and doing the same.

"Can I have a burrito- an everything burrito?"Peter ordered perking his head up.

"That sounds awesome make it three"Darcy agreed.

"Tony?"

"Make it four, if the spawn can eat I can eat it."Tony sighed taking janes seat beside his children.

"I don't-"pepper started when jane waved her off.

"there's a place up the street darcys always going to ill show you, "Jane explained.

"Whats an everything burrito."

"You'd probably enjoy it right about now."Jane mused.

The trio remained in comfortable silence, Tony silently reading a magazine, Peter scrolling through his Instagram feed and pausing at his friend's photos now and again.

Darcy smiled softly when the door opened and a familiar face peeked through.

"Oh sorry, wrong room." te man apologized.

"Alanzo?"Darcy frowned in confusion and he froze before shutting the door.

"Darcy? I- Are you ok?"The man asked concerned.

"Yeah..long story- why are you here?"She asked confused.

"Whos this? Do we trust him?"Tony frowned glaring at the man from behind his daughter.

"Tony stop."

"I- I came to check on Billy...The nurse called me a few hours ago, Apparently, He had me down as his in case of an emergency contact."The older man chuckled nervously

"Billy!? He's here!?"She gasped quickly getting up exposing her swollen belly.

"Oh you are pregnant, Billy told me last I saw him. Said he was excited."Alanzo smiled sadly as darcy threw the blanket over her shoulders.

"C'mon let's go see Billy."She urged.

"Darcy-"

"Don't tell me not to cos you can't stop me, "Darcy called out already out the door.

"A handful huh."Alanzo chuckled.

"You have no idea."Peter quipped earning a slap to the back of the head from his father.

* * *

"Who hired you!?"Frank roared at the man that seemed to be the leader of the group that kidnapped darcy.

"Fuck you."

"I can make this easy pal, or I can make this really hard- for you."He sneered picking up an empty Glock.

"Out of clips in that idiot."The man chuckled.

Frank stood before him and held his hand to the wooden chair before slamming the gun onto his knuckles earning a howl of pain from the other man.

"You start talking or I start taking off your fingers."Frank threatened.

The man turned his head stubbornly trying to stifle his heavy breathing.

"Don't think I will huh?"Frank chuckled darkly before raising his hunting knife to the man's hand

"I-I don't know I just got the orders and half the payment." he whimpered in alarm, relaxing when frank sheathed the knife.

"Why did you kidnap her?'Frank asked to be met with silence.

Jack stepped forward and smoothly bent one of the man's fingers back until his cries were silenced by a loud crack.

"He asked you a question."

"I-We were supposed to spook her. make her lose the kid.and weed you out to kill you."He cried his body shaking in pain.

"You kidnapped her to induce a miscarriage?"Fran hissed pushing his broken finger back down.

"Th-the note, in my desk over there- That's all the orders we got-money was wired the day we picked her up."The man cried feebly.

"Check out Jackie?"Frank asked as Jack searched the desk.

"Checks out."Jack nodded.

"Good."He nodded before shooting the man between his eyes and turning to jack.

"Lemmie see the damn note."He huffed as brock entered the room.

"Jesus, what the hell are you two doing?"

"We found something that'll take us to whoever did this to her, "Jack explained.

"Did you torture him?"

"Nah we invited him back here for some tea and scones."Frank deadpanned reading the file that gave darcys locations.

Jack read over franks' shoulder and frowned.

"Who the hell could have done this."

* * *

Darcy gaped at the sight of Billys bandaged body.

"Oh no, "Alanzo whispered covering his mouth as tears fell from his tired eyes.

They moved into the room

"What happened to you boy."He whispered moving to touch bills face but stopping inches away not wanting to hurt him.

"You know, he talks about you whenever he comes by now. how pretty you are, things he had seen during the day he thinks you would like."He chuckled sitting beside his friend.

"He did?"She smiled through the tears.

"Yeah, asked me if he should just swoop you away so he could keep you to himself."He chuckled.

"He must love you."Darcy smiled sadly.

"He doesn't have a lot of people who love him. I love him, Frank loves him. but anyone else he doesn't trust enough to accept it."HE sighed looking at his hands.

"Do you love him, Darcy?"Alanzo asked making her look away.

"I-"

"I'm sorry That's none of my business."He said hurriedly trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"I think that I could.with time. She said honestly.

"If I'm honest, I don't know much about him, we-we were just getting to know each other."She explained and he nodded when the door opened.

"Darcy?"Peter asked opening the door.

"I'm coming. If you need anything feel free to come by."She said softly.

"I think I just want some time with him."He sighed

"Mr. Rumlow?"The doctor asked stepping into the room, Darcy's head whipped back but the doctor had already closed the door behind her.

"Did he just say-"She whispered but was immediately distracted by two large arms wrap around her.

"Darcy, I have missed you greatly."Thor sighed in relief hugging her.

"I missed you too big guy." still reeling that Alonzo had the same last name as brock.

could they be related? Brock never mentioned family, apart from his mother and sister.

a cousin perhaps?

Jesus, what was her life?

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im baaaack. thoughts on the story so far are appreciated and encouraged


	16. healing hands

"These are to remain on your person at all times when unaccompanied," Hela declared as she led darcys now significantly larger dogs into her room

'Maam animals arent-."

"Silence before I let their mother devour you, insignificant mortal."She snapped cutting off the nurse and folding her arms as she glared at darcy

the nurse looked to darcy who sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I'd go if I were you," Darcy said apologetically.

"And I told you to live feed is required for their hunting." Hela snapped cocking her head to the side stubbornly.

"I don't have a live feed. I have a freezer full of dog rolls and a cupboard full of  kibble."Darcy pouted.

"No wonder they're lazy, you're spoiling them."This made Luna whine moving closer to darcy.

"Hela. I'm sorry. I'll make sure they're well taken care of."Darcy sighed knowing she was picking a fight out of fear and love.

"Good."She said in her prim and clipped tone before looking around the room.

"Sit sister, "Thor sighed with a worn smile knowing what his sister is like.

"Don't tell me what to do dolt."She snapped but sat regardless.

Darcy giggled at the antics, running a hand through her wolfies soft fur.

"Now that your here, do you know what Loki put in this?"Darcy asked pulling out the vile.

"My doctor said that the babies are growing too fast and I think that might be why."

"by the nine, of course, that's why! you've almost finished the vial, I'm surprised they aren't clawing to get out of you by now."She frowned snatching it away.

"I was scared when they took me that all the stress would cause them to-to."Darcy whimpered her voice freezing up as she remembered how scared she was.

"Did Loki not tell you how much was suitable for mortals?"She frowned tossing the bottle back to her.

"Yes.I-"

"It doesn't matter. At least the...children are safe."Hela sighed looking at darcy.

"And you too are safe."She said reaching out to lightly grasp darcys' shoulder before turning on her heel and leaving.

* * *

"Frankie, long time no see!"Alanzo smiled brightly as Frank entered Billy's hospital room hugging the man.

"Jesus Christ, He ain't gonna be happy that his face ain't all pretty no more," Frank said in awe staring at billy who was covered almost completely in bandages.

"They tell me he was in an explosion, then the sick bastards brought him here and nailed a note to his chest."The man frowned.

"He was found here?"Frank said frowning.

"His little girlfriend's friend found him in her room."He explained.

"Darcy?HE tells you that was his girlfriend."Frank snorted before he could stop himself.

"Never seen him so happy. You shoulda seen the smile on his face when he brought her to my restaurant like he couldn't stop if you paid him to."The man smiled sadly looking down at billy.

Frank sighed rubbing his face, his beard was starting to annoy him.

he had no right to be jealous.

But here he was, being jealous of a man who had a machine pumping him full of drugs to numb the pain he must be feeling, you wouldn't even know it was him.

"He's in good hands here."

"I know, Mr stark made them bring in this recliner for me, This thing is bigger and softer than my bed at home."He sighed happily as the seat reclined fully, the arms moving outward to grant more space.

"you hungry?"

"Nah, The staff brought me breakfast, I'm just gonna stay with him till he wakes up, I don't want him to wake up alone."He explained getting comfortable and flipping through the channels on the tv.

"Well, ill leave you to it."Frank Smiled moving out of the room, casting a glance at billy before leaving.

he walked up to darcys' room pausing when he saw what was going on inside.

Brock had his arms around darcy as they slept together and he sighed.

His phone buzzed and he quickly stepped away from her room.

"Jack?"He answered.

"Get to my place now."He said hanging up.

Frank pocketed his phone and made his way out.

* * *

Darcy smiled rolling around in brocks arms until her face was buried in his chest.

"Missed you."She said softly and he moved accommodating her bump and running a hand down her back.

"Missed you to baby. Never wanna let you go." he pressed a kiss to her forehead and she stared at his shirt for a moment before feeling a tear fall down her face.

"But you did."She whispered, feeling him freeze up around her.

"You did let me go."She said carefully moving away from him., but he healed her in place shaking his head.

"Please baby, I'm so sorry."He pleaded.

"Brock you hurt me. you've hurt me real bad."

"Baby I'm sorry ill never hurt you like that again please don't pull away from me."

"I loved you so much, but it wasn't enough to keep you."She said finally removing herself from his grasp and sitting up on the bed.

"Darcy I love you."

"But now... it's not enough to keep me."She said standing.

"Darcy come back to bed please, the stress isn't good for the baby's, ill go ok?"He said standing and following her out the door.

"Oh your up Darcy."Alanzo smiled at the woman frowning when he saw her tears.

"Is everything ok?"He asked looking up at brock and freezing.

"You gotta be shitting me"Brock gaped in surprise, Darcy looked back at him and between the two.

"Rocky i-is that you?"Alanzo stared back.

"So you two do know each other?"Darcy asked.

Brock nodded not breaking eye contact with the man.

"I-I it's been so long."The older man chuckled nervously before embracing Brock in an awkward hug.

"The hell are you doing here."Brock bit out through gritted teeth, his eyes darker than Darcy had ever seen before.

"That how you greet your brother after so long?"Alanzo chuckled holding him tighter although Brocks's arms remained at his sides his eyes blank and his jaw tense.

"Brother?"Darcy repeated in surprise.

* * *

"I got some info," Frank said entering Jack's apartment.

"What info?"Jack frowned.

"Brock did tell us that they found billy inside of Darcy's apartment."Frank scowled.

"They what? That-Why wouldn't he tells us that."Jack frowned sitting at his laptop and going through the shied security system.

"All the data from the video feed has been encrypted," Jack said tapping away at his laptop.

"Wait I got something," He said zooming in on an odd figure and configuring the distorted image.

It was a taller man carrying billy during lockout hours where only residents could enter the top levels of the tower, his face was covered but billy could be seen clearly.

"How the hell did he get past security?"Jack cursed searching through other feeds seeing the man walk through Darcy's floor and the lobby floor.

"He didn't have him when he came in."Jack frowned.

"What do you mean?"Frank asked.

"Look he lost his cover but kept his face mainly shielded but when he entered the tower, using a resident id, he doesn't have billy," Jack said pulling up another screen.

"How'd he manage to get a resident id?"

"The id he used was issued to room 255HR which is down the hall from Darcy, But it was a hacked id, issued to a shield agent but whoever it was issued to has had their whole file wiped, "Jack explained.

"Which should be impossible."

"Wait this was a shield job?"

"I can't say that for sure, but Shield was either hacked or at least compromised."

"Jesus Christ."

"I just put a security inquiry into stark, he needs to see all of this."

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, an emergency lockdown has been issued and all visitors have been asked to exit the building."A nurse said interrupting the growing awkward silence between the apparent Rumlow brothers.

"Oh- of course."Alanzo nodded looking dejectedly from his brother.

"I'll call you when you're able to come back, Alonzo."Darcy smiled, ignoring the glare from Brock for even speaking to the man.

"Thank you darcy," he said before being ushered out with various others.

"Emergency staff and residential personal are the only ones I want here," Tony shouted making his presence in the medical wing known.

"You aren't emergency staff, you go too."Tony frowned moving between Darcy and brock.

"I'm high ranking security," Brock complained.

"Fine- I want Everyone out who isn't explicitly under Stark employment, "He said not backing down.

"You can't ju-"

"Brock,just-...just go."Darcy sighed.

"No, if there's another security threat I'm not leaving you."He frowned.

"I'm here, and ill protect my daughter. from whatever threat she faces."Tony snarked pointedly.

Brock sighed shaking his head as he turned and stalked out of the building.

"Tony why is there and emergency lockdown?"

"The tall dad called sent me evidence that shield has been compromised and we need to get all of their agents out of my building. The medical wing has been put into red alert so Happy and his team are the only people other then my trusted medical staff are the only people on this level ok?"HE explained tapping away at his phone.

"Pointbreak and your little friend are on their way up as well so you'll have to stay put in your room while we get everything in order."

"Ok. My sisters are on their way up...do I tell them to stay away?"

Tony paused for a moment and shook his head.

"Let me know when they're in a five-mile radius and ill meet them outside and escort them in."He said tucking darcys hair behind her ear.

"I know that seeing your family is important to you, I'm glad they're finally home and you can catch up."

He abruptly moved away and Darcy tried not to laugh at his physical reaction to affection for his daughter.

"Well, dads gotta go get the bad guy."He joked before walking off.

Darcy sighed glancing over to billys room.

She wanted to see him before being put in lockdown.

When she stepped into his room she looked sadly at him.

And then a thought occurred to her.

Pulling out the vial Loki gave her she sat beside him and stared at him in consideration before popping the lid and letting a drop fall on his lips.

She gaped slightly in wonder as the scars and chapped lips started to heal rapidly.

she looked at the drip in his arm and then to the door.

* * *

"Stark has every shield employee out of the building, now only his employees have access to the building," Jack said still going through footage trying to figure out how billy got into the building.

"I can't get over it, I understand snatching her to lure me out, but why the hell try and kill the babies."Frank frowned.

When it snapped into place for Jack.

He pulled up the file he had wanted to show frank, to begin with, and it all sank in.

"You weren't the only target," Jack said showing the file showing a large price tag over Frank, billy and himself.

"I had assumed that this was because we have been close to you lately but-"

"What you think-"

"I don't know for sure, but it makes sense."

"Brock"

"Sharon"

they had spoken at the same time and frowned.

"You don't think brock could have done it."Jack frowned.

"Well shit Jackie, the asshole paralyzed you just for sleeping with her, I wouldn't put taking us all out past him, plus he withheld some important information, I don't think that was on accident."

"I-I can't believe that Now Sharon I can, shes more than capable and has reason to want us all gone, including Darcy, but she would want her dead cause it would have made it obvious who had done it, "Jack argued.

"Shit."Frank frowned.

* * *

Darcy watched in awe as the blue liquid was injected into the drip and the visible scars started to slowly disappear.

"Do you know what I had to give eir for that bottle."Loki huffed startling Darcy.

"Jesus Loki."She gasped.

"He'll still need time for his body to process the elixer."He sighed taking her hand.

"Whos Eir."

"The tall women you tried to convince to marry on my birthday."He deadpanned making her laugh.

"Oh yeah? She's awesome."Darcy giggled walking hand n hand with Loki to her room.

"Thank you for coming fo me Loki, i-i was so scared."She said looking down when they got to her room.

"Darcy I will always be here for you."He said frowning at her and she smiled up at him.

"I know. And I'm here for you.always."She smiled hugging him, knowing he'd take a moment before responding.

"Miss Lewis, Miss Days global positioning system indicates she is in a 10-mile radius would you like me to inform sir?"Jarvis asked politely through the ceiling speaker.

"Yes please J man."She smiled excitedly.

"Miss Day is coming here?"Loki asked sheepishly.

Darcy arched an eyebrow at his tone but pursed her lips and nodded.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That tone."

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh? sure you don't."

"Darcy."

"Mhm, So You like Jess huh."Loki groaned dramatically making her giggle.

"I don't 'like' Jess, I find her vaguely more interesting than your other siblings." he shrugged trying to hide the blush that had crept up his face.

"Oh my god, if you guys get married and have kids I have to be the godmother."

"I still find that term offensive."

"So you do wanna bone my sister."He sputtered at that making darcy laugh when she felt crippling pain in her stomach.

"Darcy?"Loki caught her as she tumbled forward.

"I-Jesus I can feel them like growing."She huffed out trying to catch her breath.

"Do you need me to fetch someone?"He asked helping her to her bed.

"I-no its passing, god I just need to sit for a bit."

"What's going on?"Jane questioned rushing to Darcy's side.

"Nothing. I'm ok, I just need to catch my breath."Darcy said leaning back in the bed, rubbing her bump which Thor stared at intently.

"Also Loki wants to bone Jess" She breathed out still breathing heavily.

"I did not say that!"Loki hissed making her laugh.

"The children are hungry," Thor said stepping towards her and rubbing her bump.

"They tell you that.porkies."She giggled nervously.

"I'll get you something to eat, what do you feel like Darcy?"

"I could kill a sub right now."She admitted."But Tony put the building on lockdown."Darcy sighed.

"Baby sis? you decent?"Jess called from behind the door and smiled brightly putting down bags of food.

"I made some food, is it edible? who knows but it's here."She laughed embracing darcy tightly.

"I brought Actual food that won't kill you in one of those bags."Elise said digging through the bags and pulling out a sandwich and water bottle."There's fruit too."She smiled kissing darcys cheek.

"I missed you guys!"Darcy smiled brightly.

"We missed you too dar," Elise said sitting beside her sister.

"Hello, Miss Day, miss Sallas "Loki greeted with a small smile.

"Well hello, handsome didn't see ya there."Jess drawled saddling up to the taller man who watched in amusement.

"Hows the whole, taking over the kingdom thing going."She smirked jutting her chin out in a way that Darcy knew Loki found endearing.

"Sadly the crown has been given to someone more...deserving then i."He admitted straightening up slightly.

"That's rough, bet they're not nearly as fun as you."She smiled making the tiniest hint of a blush appear on his face.

"Just bone already, "Darcy grumbled throwing the water bottle cap at Loki earning a glare.

"Whos dogs are these?"Elise smiled from the other side of the room where she and the dogs had been playing.

* * *

Brock sighed laying back on his bed.

"Brock?"A familiar voice called.

"Shar? What are you doing here?"

"Taking what's mine."She said appearing in his bedroom, in a lacey lingerie number that made his brain stutter.

"Get out of my house."

She cocked her head to the side, her perfectly curled hair falling to the side.

"I've missed you."She said strutting towards him.

"Shar I can't- we can't be doing this."He sighed.

"Brock. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I really am, but you know that I've always cared deeply for you. Who knows you better than me?"She argued crawling on the bed towards him.

"Sharon.No- I'm not doing this. I'm in love with Darcy and I can't do anything that will mess what we have up. not again."He frowned turning away from her and getting off the bed.

"You said you loved me."She said looking down at her lap and he considered her for a moment.

"I did share. Maybe...maybe I still do somewhere, but not in the way you think. and this isn't even what you want. He sighed sitting on the bed again.

"We were friends once upon a time. Cant, we go back to that?"He asked.

There was a beat of silence before she sighed.

"God I've been a monster."She said laying back in his bed.

"This was all on me Shar," Brock said shaking his head, standing to find her a shirt, tossing it on her stomach.

"I am sorry that things turned out the way they did."She said putting the shirt on.

"So am I, but we learn some, we move on."He shrugged sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I fucked up your relationship to make someone else jealous."She admitted and as much as it hurt to hear, it was exactly what he needed.

he could finally let her go.

"I forgive you. No hard feeling Shar."He said honestly.

"Do you remember when I was in basic training and you made my unit do drills for 6 hours straight."She chuckled.

"Wouldnt have if some mouthy blonde had kept her trap shut," he smirked making her laugh more.

"God I thought you were the worst. But you were the best. Always taking care of everyone, making sure we were ready for what was to come."She smiled fondly.

"I never got to tell you how much I appreciated all the tough love brock. You made me a better agent."She admitted sitting up.

"You made yourself a better agent carter. Don't let anyone take that from you.including me."

"I am so sorry for messing up what you and darcy have.I-She's a really great girl, and she deserves so much more credit than I have been giving her."She said standing to leave.

"Please tell me you have clothes out there," Brock grumbled.

"Of course I do ass."She snarked.

"Whatever happens brock. I wish you nothing but happiness."She smiled popping her head back in the room.

"You too Sharon."He said honestly, and when he heard the click of the front door he felt his lungs release a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

* * *

 

 

 

 

Darcy:  youngest                                                    Jess: middle sister                                                                       Elise: Oldest sister

                  

 

Luca (Black wolf) and Luna (grey)

And because im a sucker for fan service

 

 

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
